Just Another Typical Romeo and Juliet Story
by BlackHorse99
Summary: You thought you knew the classic tragedy, even Juliette, a regular freshman at Baywatch High thought she did. Then she meets Romeo, a sophomore transfer. In an ironic turn of events, they are cast as the main characters in the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Will eternal love cross paths with an immortal soul and a doomed romance?


I've had the same dream for weeks. I'm always in a gorgeous castle ballroom dressed in a beautiful gold ball gown. My light brown hair is in curls framing my face. I have a sparkling diamond mask. A man dressed in an old era outfit sporting a black mask twirls me. From what I can telI, he has black hair and stunning blue eyes. I lay my head on his chest, and he places his chin on top of my head gently. We sway to the music fro a while, and then he lifts up my chin with two fingers, and touches his lips gently to mine. After a few seconds of ecstasy, he pulls away, because we both hear screaming. A man with a green mask pulls out a sword and begins to duel with my dance partner. I am pushed away from my partner in the confusion of guests. My dance partner turns around quickly, while still fending off the masked man, his blue eyes nervously searching for me in the crowd, and when he makes eye contact, he shouts at me to go, that he'll be fine, I run out and am stopped by the green masked man. He grabs my arm and shouts at me,

"Get the heck up, Juliette! You're going to be late." I wake up with a jolt. The same dream. Again. I quickly get dressed for school. I'm a freshman at Baywatch High School. I quickly straighten my wavy hair, run down the stairs, grab a piece of toast, kiss my dad and mom goodbye, and run all the 2 miles to school. I'm greeted when I get to my locker by my best friend Natalie.

"Nat, I had the dream again." I tell her as I get my books for the first few periods.

"Julez, you need to see a doctor. That's been the same dream for 3 weeks." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you need a boyfriend. You know, the Romeo to your Juliet."

"You did not just compare me to a fictional character." I get really mad when people tease me about my name. Nat closed my locker for me and we walked to homeroom together.

"Anyways, did you hear about the sophomore transfer? Gabrielle says he's pretty hot."

"Gabrielle would think a caveman is pretty hot." We both laugh and sit down at our desks, which are perfectly right next to each other. Then the bell rings, and I have a normal morning. When it was lunch, I had no one to sit with, because Natalie had lunch detention. So I decided to just lay my stuff out on the balcony of the school and have a single person picnic. I look through the railing and see a large group of sophomores circling around someone. Probably the new transfer. I look closer, and I can see the transfer clearer. He has dark hair, and looks about 5'11". But the weird thing is, I feel like I've seen him before. He notices me staring at him up on the balcony, and makes eye contact. I make a fake smile, and he visibly sighs and turns his head. Well that's rude. I turn my head too and eat lunch facing the other way. After lunch I have Honors Shakespearean Literature, which is a freshman and sophomore class. I pray that the transfer isn't in the class. I walk in with my eyes closed, and open them only to find that he is sitting in the desk to the immediate left of me. Crap. I sit down and stack all my books on the left side of the desk so that he can't see me. I look over the stack to find him staring at me. I quickly duck down, and the teacher walks in. She motions for the transfer to stand.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Romero."

"Ma'am. My name is Romeo." He corrects her. Romeo. Romeo? Figures. Just. Stinkin'. Figures.

"Oh...yes. My bad. Romeo is new to this class. I hope you all welcome him with open arms." She motions for him to sit down. Everyone stares at me, then him, and snickers. "Now class. This semester, we are going to present a play for the town. Now that we have just finished Hamlet, we are going to move onto a romantic tragedy. Romeo and Juliet." The class erupts with laughter. Of course we would be reading this tragedy. Of course out of all the Shakespearean Literature classes, he gets put in this one. I cover my face with my hands, and put my head down on the desk. "What is so funny, class?" The teacher asks, oblivious to life.

"We have both a Romeo and a Juliette in our class, Mrs. Breyer." Gabrielle volunteers. I make a vow to kill her later.

"That is wonderful. I think I'll put you two as the lead roles then. Just to make it ironic." Mrs. Breyer says happily. I just about knock myself out right there in class. I look over at Romeo, and he has the exact same expression. "But, Mrs. Breyer. You always have Gabrielle play the lead female role." I try to appeal.

"Tsk, tsk. You are Juliet, Juliette. I will see you after school for rehearsals. But for now, let's do a read through now." She easily deflects me. We made it to about Act 1 Scene 5 when the bell rang. I burst out of class, and ran into Natalie.

"The transfer's name is Romeo." We both said at the same time. I put my head onto Nat's shoulder, and we walked to our last class, and then I had to go to the play rehearsal. All of my Lit class is here, and then some of the usual drama geeks and tech geeks are here. When I walk in, I am rushed to a room where Romeo, Mrs. Breyer, and a boy named Alex (who is playing the Friar Laurence), and a girl named Veronica (the Nurse) are waiting for me to get sized. "We have costumes?" I question. "Don't worry Juliette. Your dress is going to be beautiful." And she measured me for the next ten minutes. Then we walked out and did a walkthrough of the motions and lines for the first three acts. When the balcony scene came up, Romeo said his lines very realistically, like he had done this before. I tried to repeat his tone and overall performance, but I just couldn't get the longing tone in his voice. Although, except for that scene, Romeo seemed to grimace throughout the entire time, and left as soon as Mrs. Breyer said it was ok to leave. I walked home, did my homework, had dinner, and fell into my recurring dream. When I woke up the next day, I got up earlier, and made it to school with plenty of time. Classes were indifferent, all until Lit. I had lunch with Nat, so I was late to class, and everyone was already seated when I took my seat. Mrs. Breyer gave us our assignment for class.

"Today I will partner you up with the person on your left, and you will work together to create a 4 page play about tragic love. You will have a week, and I suggest you going over each other's houses to work. Presentations are next Thursday." Of course she would pair me with the guy who hates me. I scooted my chair over and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I understand you hate me, but I don't want to fail this class, so help me out please." Romeo turned to me, analyzing every detail of my face with his familiar blue eyes, and spoke to me.

"Do you want to have the tragedy be like ours, or do you want to make up one." He asked, turning his head back away from me.

"Ours?" I question, giving me a look.

"Romeo and Juliet's tragedy? Juliet dying?" He looked at me again, with sad eyes as he said 'Juliet dying'. "For an honors student, you aren't very good at reading between lines." And he began to write.

"Wait, they both killed themselves." I question more.

"Oh, yes. Right." And he didn't even look up. "What are you writing about?" I ask him, since he apparently had no intention of telling me.

"About a girl who should have stayed away from a dangerous boy." He looked up, his blue eyes glaring dangerously.

"I'm not afraid of you." I try to sound tough.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to stay away from me, Juliette." And the bell rung, perfectly timed. After rehearsals, I went home. For some reason I'm drawn to Romeo. Whether it's in my head, or in my heart, I can't get him off of my mind. The doorbell rings downstairs. I open it and am surprised to see Romeo, in his typical tee shirt jean combo, standing on the other side of the door. He doesn't wait for me to invite him in before walking up to my room. How did he know, out of the four bedrooms (Two guest, mine and my parents) which one would be mine?

"We just need to get this play done." He said, sitting down at my desk.

"How did you know where I live?" I ask suspiciously. He takes my wrist and pulls me closer to him.

"It's in the directory." He says. "I also have to ask you a few...personal questions." I give him a huge sarcastic look, but he didn't seem to notice. "First question. Does it ever seem like you know me from somewhere, but can't place where?" He took out a notebook.

"No." I lie quickly.

"You're a really bad liar. I'll take that as a yes. Second question. Are you one to rebel against your parents opinions?" He looks me dead in the eyes.

"If wearing clothes they don't like is rebelling, then yeah, I guess." I shrug. He gives me a look. "And third. Are you in love with me?"

I thought about the answer to that question. I am strangely attracted to him...

"You're taking too long. That's a yes." He wrote something down on the paper he was holding. "Now let's get to that poem. How about something related to immortality?" He looked at me with happy blue eyes.

"Why are you so...optimistic?" I give him a look. "I'm trying a new attitude with you from now on." He smiles.

"I'm gonna call this one. Bull crap, buddy. What do you want from me." I fold my arms over my chest.

"I just want to get this play done. So I've pretty much written 3 pages, so you can finish it." He hands me the paper. Then we hear a loud scream from outside my window. I look outside, and I see a man pointing a large sword at my neighbor Bert's neck. Then the man says something to him, and Bert points to my window. I am suddenly pulled from the window by Romeo.

"He's back." He says to himself as he grabs my wrists, and pulled me close to him. "I need you to stay silent in your closet until I personally come get you out." I go to retort, but Romeo throws me in the closet and locks it. I hear scuffling, then I hear my window opening. I hear a male shout, and then the clinking of swords. After a few minutes, the closet door is opened. "Romeo, you better have a heck of an explanation for what just happened becau.." I realize that the man behind the door is not Romeo, but in fact, he looks like the green masked man from my dream. And at that moment, I realize that Romeo is my dance partner from the dream. I stare into space in shock as he slings me over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. He jumps out the window, and I can see Romeo lying on the street, struggling to keep consciousness. Romeo sees the man carrying me, and tries to push himself off the ground with all his effort, but he's too weak, and he falls back down. I scream his name, and all he does is look at me with a terrified look.

"Your father wished to keep you away from this boy. I did you a favor, Juliet." The man sets me down in a car.

"What? My father? And why in the past tense?" I am SO confused now.

"Your father, Lord Capulet. He would have wanted you to stay away from the Montague boy." He says, referring to Romeo as THE Romeo, and he's inferring I am THE Juliet.

"I think you have the wrong girl." I try to plead as he starts the car and begins to drive away.

"You weren't told of the Curse?" He turns to look at me.

"Ummmmmm... NO?"A CURSE?

"I'll explain later." He reaches over to touch my shoulder, but I open my door of the moving car and hurl myself onto the nearby grass. I hear the man yelling at me, but I ignore it and the searing scrapes all up my left side, and run back home. Romeo is gone when I return home. I go take a shower and disinfect my wound, and fall right asleep. When I go to school the next day, Romeo avoids me all day and just hangs out with this kid who came to our school a few days before Romeo. I think his name is Ben. Even when we were at rehearsals, he suggests that we have individual line studying, and Mrs. Breyer granted his request. But it was weird. When I was not right next to him, I felt… cold and alone. So I went right home and received a voicemail from Nat.

"What was wrong with you today? You seem distant. Talk to me tomorrow, kay?" I deleted the message and went to bed early. The entire day seemed to just make me feel worse. I dragged myself around school. By lunch, I was about to go home sick. But I managed, and when it came time for Lit, I had put on a not-sick face and walked through the door. Romeo walked in shortly after, and even as he sat a few feet away from me at his desk, I could feel the warmth and comfort that I had been lacking. I immediately perked up and felt better. We worked on the play during the class. Romeo had done a really good job. He wrote about a 20-year man cursed with immortality and he watches his wife die only a few days after their marriage. I am supposed to do the last page, which I made where the man is begging God to let him follow his wife to Heaven, and it is granted, and they are reunited.

"That's a good ending." He said unemotionally, as he didn't even look up to compliment.

"Well, looky here folks! He's talking to me today." I shot him a death glare.

"I'm sorry, I just had to...think." He says, with a little emotion creeping into his eyes.

"About what exactly? How I almost died two days ago?" I say, louder than I would have hoped.

"SHHHHHH. I'll explain later." He stuck a finger to my lips.

"About the Curse?" I pull his hand away, and where I touch him, I feel a sort of current flow through me. It feels good.

"How do you know about the Curse?!" His eyes widen, and he finally looks up. I put my finger to his lips.

"Shh. I'll explain later." And the bell rings, providing the awesomest exit that I'll ever make. During rehearsals Romeo was actually attentive. We made it to the death scene, and I drank the imaginary potion that will make me lay completely still so everyone thinks she's dead, and I fall on the bed. I hear the rustle of the other cast members as they discuss my death, then I'm wheeled out. I look on the stage, as Romeo finds out his true love is 'dead'. The sadness and unbelievable acting he is putting out amazes me. Then I'm wheeled back out and I feel Romeo stroke his hand across my face, my cue to wake up. I rise, and smile. His face lightens up.

"My husband." I say with all sincerity.

"My wife. We will be together for eternity." He drops. I fall to the ground beside Romeo. I see him lying there, looking totally dead, like when I had seen him strewn across the street. Tears begin to stream down my face as I said my line and 'stabbed' myself. I let myself fall on top of Romeo, and the current passes as we touch. I feel Romeo breathe underneath me, but the breaths are invisible to the few people watching. The scene ends, and Mrs. Breyer, along with all the other people, and a few of the town and school board, were literally crying as they applauded.

"That was beyond perfect." Mrs. Breyer shouted to us. Romeo had helped me up, and we stood towards the audience, with his arm around my waist. "That amount of emotion, Juliette, was amazing. You too, Romeo. We really believed you were so in love you would die for each other." Romeo and I looked at each other and smiled. "You two can go home early. That was just...wow." Mrs. Breyer excused us. Romeo followed me home, and thank goodness my parents weren't home.

We went up to my room, and I pulled a pillow off my bed to sit on the floor while Romeo sat at my desk.

"You first." He told me.

"Well, first of all, don't think I'm a weirdo or anything, but I have dreams and you're in them. And so was the guy who captured me." I blushed.

"I have those dreams too. Are they the ones where we are at a ball?" He said calmly.

"Yeah. Anyways, the man threw me into his car, and then he thought that we were the ACTUAL Romeo and Juliet, and said something about a curse. Crazy, right?" I look to Romeo for some sort of smile, but his face stays emotionless.

"Do you know the complete death scene in the play?" He asks.

"Yeah. Juliet drank a potion made of a flower that would simulate the effects of being dead so that she could run off with Romeo, who had been banished. Then Benvolio found her and informed Romeo of her death. Romeo goes to a man who sells poisons, he buys one, and kills himself-" I was interrupted.

"Except he was fooled. The poison he bought actually was an immortality potion." He bowed his head, his black hair falling in front of his blue eyes.

"How do you know?" I look at him again.

"Because I am the Romeo from the story." He looked up at me, his eyes swirling with honesty.

"Then how do I fit in? Do you just stalk girls with the name Juliet?" I try to joke, but Romeo takes me seriously.

"No." He said curtly. "Then what happens after Juliet finds Romeo? She stabs herself with his freaking enchanted dagger!" His usual calm tone was replaced with an angry tone that I thought never could have come from him.

"Enchanted dagger?" I ask softly, trying to keep him calm.

"The person killed with it reincarnates 4 times. Once every 100 years." He said quickly.

"And again, how do I fit into this?"

"You are the 4th reincarnation of Juliet. You're on your last life, my love." Whoa. dude. Take it back a few steps. I take it all in, and take a deep breath. This is unbelievable, but hey. Why not?

"Then I'm the Juliet from the story." I say, finally accepting.

"Not just a story." Romeo stands from my bed, and picks me up bridal style, and presses his lips to my forehead. "The man who attacked you was your cousin Tybalt. I had killed him with the same dagger, so he's on his last life too. He is eternally set against me."

"Is there anyone else?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"My friend Ben from school is Benvolio. I had him take the potion too. Your friend Natalie resembles Rosalind in every physical and emotional aspect, but I saw her grow old and die. And my father, Lord Montague. He had the man I bought the potion from replicate it and he gave it to a couple of his men and him. He found out the information about the Curse from Tybalt. They both have allied together to work against us. But this time, I'm going to become mortal, or you're going to be immortal." He hugs me closer to his chest. "I can't lose you, Juliette."

"So I'm actually Juliet." I repeat, probably sounding like an idiot. He puts me down and brings me close by wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes. You are my Juliette."


End file.
